1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an accessory for a pool cleaning device, and in particular relates to a buoyant hose lifter which selectively attaches to a portion of an existing hose of an underwater pool cleaning device, wherein the buoyancy of the hose lifter may be selectively varied by a user, thereby enabling the hose lifter and the pool cleaning device attached thereunto to float at different vertical levels within the water of a swimming pool, thereby enabling the user to clean vertically elevated portions of the pool with the pool cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools require maintenance in order to keep the water contained therein free from particulate matter such as debris, bacteria, and algae. Various filtration and chemical treatments have been devised to filter or otherwise remove particulate matter from the water. Nonetheless, particulate matter will periodically accumulate on the bottom and on the side walls of the pool. Many individuals employ automated underwater pool cleaning devices to clean a swimming pool. Some of these are vacuum cleaners that suck up particulate matter. Generally, an individual employing an automatic underwater pool cleaning device must manually clean portions of the side walls which are elevated above the bottom of the pool. This requires the individual to expend a substantial amount of energy. Accordingly, there is a need for a buoyant hose lifter which selectively attaches to the portion of an existing hose of an underwater pool cleaning device nearest to the pool cleaning device, wherein the buoyancy of the hose lifter may be selectively varied by a user, thereby enabling the hose lifter and the pool cleaning device attached thereunto to float at different vertical levels within the water, thereby enabling the user to clean vertically elevated portions of the pool with the pool cleaning device.
A variety of swimming pool cleaning devices have been created. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,984 to Matsuyama appears to show an underwater vehicle for inspection of underwater constructions, having a body and having a float at the front portion of the body so that the body suspends in the water with its front portion being up. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,492 to Prowse appears to show a swimming pool cleaning device that when coupled to a water vacuum hose and water filter pump is capable of travelling over and cleaning an underwater surface of a pool. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,217 to Campbell appears to show a swimming pool suction cleaner for cleaning an underwater surface of a pool, having a water inlet configured to be positioned on an inner surface of a pool and at least one elongate member coupled to the water intake inlet, said elongate member having an interior surface configured to generate a vortex effect on fluid flowing through the elongate member. What's more, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,362 to Chauvier appears to show a filtration device for automatic swimming pool cleaners which keeps the pool cleaner submerged and prevents it from rising above the water surfaces of the pool. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,653 to Roumagnac appears to show a device for automatically cleaning the bottom and walls of a swimming pool.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.